warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following is a list of artifacts and gadgets that have appeared within the Warehouse 13 franchise. Most of them have been gathered by agents and stored within the Warehouse. Some are specifically stored within the Dark Vault. Some of these items are not actually objects with supernatural powers, but simply pieces of advanced or unusual technology. A *'Abacus:' An old bead abacus. Apparently did not like anywhere Artie placed it in the Ovoid Quarantine. Taken by Leena to find a place for it. Effect(s) and origin unknown. *'Abby Normal's Brain:' A brain in a glass jar that resides in the Dark Vault. Effect(s) and origin unknown. In a behind-the-scenes video, Eddie McClintock said it was Abby Normal's Brain, a reference to Young Frankenstein. *'Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat:' First mentioned in a behind-the-scenes video. Later mentioned by Pete Lattimer to Steve Jinks as imbuing the wearer with the overwhelming urge to free nearby African-American people, believing them to be slaves, an impulse which got Pete into hot water with Mrs. Frederic. *'Adolf Hitler's Microphone:' Mentioned in behind-the-scenes video. A microphone imbued with Hitler's charisma; said to have hypnotic powers and to possess "power to transfer the ability to convince people to do very, very wrong things."NiceGirlsTV and TorchOnline *'Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs:' Follow attached link. *'Agatha Christie's Typewriter:' Outlines dark plots. *'Airbrushes from Disney Studios:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen near Walt Disney's Paintbrush. *'Albert Butz's Glasses:' Glasses that stabilizes and raises the wearer's internal temperature. Albert Butz was the one who invented the thermostat. Part of Artie's traveling emergency kit, who used them on a man affected by a jar from the Donner Party. *'Albert Einstein's Comb:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat:' Follow attached link. *'Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set: '''Effect(s) unknown, but the pieces require randomizing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel:' ''Follow attached link. *'Allentown Artifacts:' Located on Allentown-22C, the same shelf as Max Wertheimer’s Zoetrope. Never seen, but mentioned. One makes pigeons dance, while another increases elasticity. *'Alpine Brandy Cask: '''Causes a dog and its master to switch places when the cork it pulled, so that the now free master knows where to lead a rescue team. Led a St. Bernard to rescue its masters, who had been trapped by an avalanche. *'The Aluminum Blunther: A piano custom built for the Hindenburg, survived, and then stored in a building that was destroyed in a World War 2 air raid. Pressing a key causes disasters, possibly relating to aircrafts. Caused an airplane hanging from the Wareohuse ceiling to fall. *'''Amber Sphere: This sphere allows one to travel through the subconscious of a person controlled by the Pearl of Wisdom. Taka used it in conjunction with the Pearl of Wisdom to catch glimpses of MacPherson's memories inside Leena's mind. *'Analog Password Cracker:' Follow attached link. *'Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks:' Follow attached link. *'Ankh Charm:' One of the few things to survive the burial of Warehouse 2, and the key used to deactivate it, by plugging it into the constellation of Aquarius. *'Anne Bonny's Cutlass:' Follow attached link.Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever *'Annette Funicello's Beach Ball:' Possible artifact mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out what was causing deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unknown, though it was implied that it has something to do with turning a person into sand. *'Anthony Bishop's Manuscript:' Follow attached link *'Aphrodite's Girdle: ' Apparently allows the user to seduce another person. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #5. *'Apollo 11 Moon Rock:' This moon rock was brought back from the moon during the Apollo 11 mission. It levitates, and removes its gravitational pull towards the Earth.Opening credits Reduces gravity of anything it comes into contact with to about 1/6 of Earth's, approximately the same as it is on the Moon. However, the rock will soon try to return to the Moon. *'Artifact Tracker Football:' Follow attached link . *'Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket:' Offers some degree of protection. Mentioned in tie-in comic book issue #1. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'AutoVac:' Follow attached link. *'Aztec Bloodstone:' Follow attached link. B *'Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat:' Implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *'Babel Stones:' Follow attached link. *'Babylonian Battery:' A battery unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. Effect unknown, but it was implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Bandage:' A green rubber bandage similar to those used in blood transfusions. When used to tie together the wrists of the current Caretaker and a Warehouse agent, it will transfer the Caretaker duties to the agent. *'Barrel from Niagara Falls:' Large wooden barrel used by a thrill-seeker to go over Niagara Falls. Allows person inside to survive falls from heights, but gives them a strong desire to do it again. *'Bataan Death March Dogtags:' Follow attached link. *'Baylor Dodgeball:' Follow attached link. *'Beatrix Potter's Tea Set:' Follow attached link. *'Bell and Howell's Spectroscope:' Follow attached link. *'Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod:' Follow attached link. *'Benjamin Franklin's Ring:' Follow attached link . *'Berlin Wall Spray Paint:' Follow attached link. *'Bill Clinton's Saxophone:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires and extra two cents added to it at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Birdcage:' ''Follow attached link. *'Black Bart's Cannon:' Follow attached link. *'Black Oni Mask:' Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Effect(s) unknown, but Leena claimed that it shouldn't be next to the headphones Artifact. Collected by the Warehouse Agents. *'Boa Vista Plantation Token:' Follow attached link. *'Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles:' Follow attached link. *'Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs:' Follow attached link. *'Bodhidharma's Slippers:' Mentioned but not seen; has properties that cause living death. *'Bottomless Cookie Jar:' A gold cookie jar that is always full of chocolate chip cookies. Currently in the Warehouse (when not in Pete or Artie's hands). It was seen in the Warehouse 13 comic book. *'Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick: 'Follow attached link. *'Bronze Baby Shoes:' Follow attached link. *'Bruce Lee's Punching Bag:' Implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *'Buddy Rich's Drums:' Leena placed Bobby Jones' golf clubs near them in hopes that "the two energies would cancel each other out." C *'Carlo Collodi's Bracelet:' Follow attached link. *'Catherine O'Leary's Cow Bell:' Follow attached link. *'Carey Loftin's Gloves:' Follow attached link. *'Catherine the Great's Washing Board:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Caturanga's Stun Gun:' The earliest model of energy-based stunning weaponry before the Tesla gun was designed.Stand *'Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop:' Follow attached link. *'Cellphone:' Effect(s) unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Chameleon Mines:' Land mines that blend into their surroundings making them virtually invisible. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge.Time Will Tell *'Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket:' Makes user believe they are an orphan, a reference to Dickens' books Oliver Twist and The Old Curiosity Shop, among others. Mentioned by Pete. *'Charles II's Croquet Balls:' Follow attached link. *'Charles Ponzi's Money Clip:' Causes poverty and despair for whoever possesses it. A reference to the fate of con artist Charles Ponzi, who conned millions, but died penniless. *'The Chinese Orchid:' Follow attached link. *'Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament:' Follow attached link. *'Cinderella's Glass Knife:' Follow attached link. *'Clara Barton's Gloves:' Follow attached link. *'Clarinet:' Plays by itself. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Clark Gable's Grooming Kit:' Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow extremely rapidly with use. *'Claudia Donovan's Gauntlets:' Follow attached link. *'Claudia Donovan's Goo-nade: '''Releases a cloud of neutraliser 'goo' when detonated. Useful for large groups of artifacts or long-range neutalisations. *'Claudia Donovan's GPS Communicator/Manipulator:' Claudia used this device to manipulate the GPS system on the vehicle used by Stukowski's cohort.The 40th Floor *'Claudia Donovan's In-Game Communicator:' Built by Claudia in under twenty minutes; it allows people in the real world to contact people within Fargo's game. *'Claudia Donovan's Hologram Projector:' ''Follow attached link. *'Claudia Donovan's Mini-Tesla Gun:' A miniature version of the Tesla, about the size of a Derringer. *'Claudia Donovan's Periscope:' Built by Claudia to observe the Warehouse more effectively. *'Claudia Donovan's Pocket "Ping" Device:' A small hand-held device created by Claudia for Artie. It beeps whenever the Warehouse computer receives a ping and gives Artie the information. *'Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs:' Follow attached link. *'Claudia Donovan's Tesla Grenade:' A medium-sized metal ball that activates when you pull the top off and then after a few seconds it discharges a mass of electricity. Similar to the standard Tesla, this gives off a more powerful burst of electricity which has the same effect on multiple people in the blast zone. *'Cleopatra's Asp Skin:' The skin of the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the Warehouse moved to Rome. It can come to life and will bite. *'Cleopatra's Pet Asp:' Effect(s) unknown. Preserved in a jar on Level 12, Aisle 343 of the Warehouse. *'Clothing Iron:' Follow attached link. *'Confucius' Flip-Flops:' Offers some degree of protection. Mentioned in tie-in comic book issue #1. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Constantine the Great's Crucifix:' Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the third iteration of the Warehouse. *'Complete Set of the ''Encyclopedia Britannica, ''Circa 1966: '''Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Claudia in passing while running away from the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Corner of Moses' Stone Tablet:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Corsican Vest:' ''Follow attached link. *'Courrieres Mine Miner's Lantern:' Follow attached link. *'Count of St. Germain's Ring:' Follow attached link. *'Currier & Ives Advent Calendar:' Effect(s) unknown. Must remain closed. Currently in the Warehouse. D *'D. B. Cooper's Parachute:' Mentioned but never seen. Collected by Hugo Miller and Vanessa Calder while active Warehouse Agents. Was described as "an odd case, even by Warehouse standards." *'D. B. Cooper's Ripcord:' Was used by the Brother Adrian that Artie hallucinated to infiltrate the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *'Dante Alighieri's Death Mask:' Follow attached link. *'DARPA GAK Suit:' Follow attached link. *'David's Slingshot:' In the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. Implied to have growth-related abilities. Reference to the Biblical story of David and Goliath. *'Davy Jones' Locker:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned by Myka in Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. *'Decorated Clay Vase:' Said to take the life of its breaker to repair itself. In the Dark Vault. *'Dimensional Conversion Camera:' Follow attached link. *'Don Quixote's Lance:' Effect(s) unknown; found in and used to stop Miguel de Cervantess' windmill. *'Dorian Gray's Portrait:' Effect unknown. A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly and, indeed, leading to death. Based on Oscar Wilde's novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. *'Dog Whistle:' Follow attached link. *'Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory:' Follow attached link. *'Driftwood from the RMS Titanic:' Follow attached link. *'Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch:' Follow attached link. *'Dutch Army Punishment Whip': Effects Unknown. Located in a section with other torture artifacts. *'Durational Spectrometer:' Follow attached link. E *'Easter Island Conch Shell:' Allows user to breathe underwater. It was discovered in 1948 by Cape H. Buchaman. *'Easter Island Head:' Resonates evil laughter. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Eau De Vie Faucet:' Follow attached link. *'Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap:' A 'trapping' artifact. Effect(s) unknown. *'The Eclipse:' An object that can latch onto laser-based security systems and disable them for 42 minutes and 59 seconds, the same length as Pink Floyd's album The Dark Side of the Moon. *'Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook:' Follow attached link. *'Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle:' Acquired by an agent a few decades ago. Artie said "Heaven help us all if either end were ever lit again" when asked about it. Effects unknown. Edna St. Vincent Millay was an American playwright, poet, and feminist in the 1920s. She was the first woman to win an award in poetry and was also known for her activism and her many love affairs. Her poem "First Fig" had a line: "My candle burns at both ends. It will not last the night. But, ah, my friends, and oh, my foes, it gives a lovely light." *'Edward "Ned" Lowe's Prayer Censer:' Follow attached link. *'Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor:' It was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people, The "Thing" name is confirmed on Arties chalkboard as "Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor". Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Egg of Columbus:' An artifact implied to be able to fry people with electricity. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Egyptian Slab:' Item is linked to the Sphinx, so the monument suffers as much damage as the slab. *'Einstein-Grant Bridge Device:' Creates a wormhole to itself in another time period under certain circumstances. Irreparably damaged. Given to Claudia Donovan by Douglas Fargo so that she could claim it as her first artifact "solo grab".Crossing Over *'Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub:' Any liquid placed in it (like apple cider) will turn to blood. Located on the shelf beneath Johnny Appleseed's pot. *'Elvis Presley's Hip Bone:' Effect unknown. Seen in the Agent Profile Creator on the official Syfy website under object expertise. *'Emerald Bow and Arrows:' Gives unerring aim to the user. It is explained by the cast and director in a podcast that this is the weaponry of Green Arrow, a comic book character. *'Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record:' Follow attached link. *'Erik Kluger's Eggshell Bombs:' Follow attached link. *'Erik Kluger's Implosion Grenades:' Follow attached link. *'Ernest Shackleton's Tin of Sardines:' Effect(s) unknown. Artie simply mentioned that they've gone "Very bad." Currently in the Warehouse. Follow attached link. *'Escher Vault Goggles:' The goggles allow the wearer to find their way through the Escher Vault. Anyone who goes in without them will never be able to find their way out again. A curious agent tried this 20 years ago and is most likely dead now. *'Evry Schatzman's Telescope: '''Effect(s) unknown, but the lens require re-focusing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Excalibur:' ''Follow attached link. F *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe:' Follow attached link. *'Finger Cymbals:' Follow attached link. *'Francesco Borgia's Dagger:' Follow attached link. *'Francois Villon's Inkwell:' Follow attached link. *'Frank Lloyd Wright's Pickup Sticks:' Follow attached link. *'Freddie Mercury's Mustache and Striped Tights:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned in a behind-the-scenes tour. *'Fredric Wertham's Spinner Rack:' Follow attached link.Of Monsters and Men *'Freezing Snowglobe:' Follow attached link. G *'Galileo's Astrolabe:' Seen in the Agent Creation, artifact expertise part. *'Gary Coleman's SAG Card: '''Fills holder with overwhelming sadness. *'General Tso's Pet Chicken:' Well, the bones anyway. Mentioned in the tie-in Warehouse 13 comic book by Claudia as one of the Chinese artifacts that aren't currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *'George Patton's Steel Military Helmet:' ''Follow attached link. *'George Reeve's Eyeglasses:' Effect(s) unknown, although implied to give greatly increased eyesight. *'George Washington's Teeth:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in behind-the-scenes tour.'Dark Vault'er Blog Video *'George Went Hensley's Bible:' Bible of a snake-handling preacher who was bitten by snakes 400 times, the last bite killing him. Mentioned by Artie as a possible artifact that could kill a person by snakebite. *'Georges Mochet's Pedal Car: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires its wheels turned at certain intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres:' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'GFS Cooking Spray:' ''Follow attached link.Something is Amiss *'Glass Jar from the Donner Party: 'Follow attached link.Insatiable *'Glassblowing Tube': Turns glass back into sand. Used by Artie as part of his traveling kit. *'Goblet of Severan: 'Follow attached link. *'Godfrid's Spoon:' Follow attached link. *'The Golden Rope:' Briefly seen with a collection of other superhero-related artifacts and is a reference to Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso of Truth. Functions as a mind-controlling lasso. *'Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad:' Follow attached link. *'Gordon Gekko's Cellphone: '''An old cell phone; circa 1987. Once owned by Gordon Gekko, who was based on a real person. Lets the user listen in on shady deals; not currently in the Warehouse. *'Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope:' ''Follow attached link. *'Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar:' Effect(s) unknown. Knocked over by the Shrunken Head. *'Gutenberg's Printing Press:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned by Claudia as being in the Dark Vault in Warehouse 13 tie-in comic book #3. *'Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils:' Effect(s) unknown. H *'H.G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun:' Follow attached link. *'H.G. Wells' Imperceptor Vest:' Follow attached link. *'H.G. Wells' Time Machine:' Follow attached link.Where and When *'H.G. Wells' Rocket:' Follow attached link.3 . . . 2 . . . 1 *'H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key:' Follow attached link.An Evil Within *'Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah:' Follow attached link. *'Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip:' Follow attached link. *'Hans von Bülow's Piano Wire:' A piano installed with the wire gives the player brilliance at the cost of becoming tactless with others. *'Harriet Tubman's Thimble:' Follow attached link. *'Harry Houdini's Wallet:' Follow attached link. *'Harry Winston's Loop:' An eyepiece which grants crystalline clarity to any stone it touches. Also works on computer monitors. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #3. *'Hatfield-McCoy Rifles:' Follow attached link. *'Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive: 'Follow attached link.Queen For A Day *'Headphones:' Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Effect(s) unknown, but Leena says it shouldn't be next to the mask Artifact. Collected by the Warehouse Agents. *'"Hear Colors":' This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned. *'Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet:' Mentioned by Artie to have seductive properties. *'Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone:' Display card states that use of the telephone will lead to success, but emptyness leads to suicide. In close proximity, it rings and a voice shrieks, "Pick me up! Pick me up!". In the Dark Vault. *'Henry Morton Stanley's Map:' Follow attached link. *'Henry Work's Grandfather Clock: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires winding at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Hernan Cortez's Helmet:' A 'get rich quick' artifact. Mentioned by Myka in ''Warehouse 13 tie-in comic book #1. Artie stated it is in the Warehouse. *'Holographic Projection Sphere:' Contains the Janus coin; the sphere allows for holographic projection of the consciousness of those imprinted on the Janus coin. *'Honjo Masamune:' Follow attached link. *'The Hope Diamond:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the Agent Creation artifact expertise part. *'House of Commons Masonry:' Follow attached link. *'Hunter Doherty Adams' Jack-in-the-Box:' Senses sadness and feels a pull to soothe it. Seen in the online motion comic. Seems to move by itself. Stored with artifacts related to tragedy and natural disasters. I *'Ice Flower: 'Follow attached link. *'Ice Pressure Nozzle': When attached to a fire hose, it provides a stream of ice and frost to snuff out fires. Part of Artie's emergency kit; Artie handed it to Pete to save a bystander while retrieving Jimi Hendrix's guitar because the electricity was too much of a hazard to use water. *'Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box: 'Follow attached link. *'Inquisition Torture Saw:' Located in a room with other torture artifacts. Effect(s) unknown. *'Invincibility Raincoat:' Boosts wearer's immune system to rapidly heal injuries, giving the impression of invincibility. However, the wearer loses objectivity and becomes obsessed with murder. Has 3611 G.P. written on the inside. *'Iron Trivet: '''Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Artie while looking for Claudia. Implied to activate when moved, as it was "reassuringly inert". *'Isaac Parker's Noose:' ''Follow attached link. *'Italian Bell:' This artifact was originally owned by an unfunny comedian who died onstage when a steel-toed boot was thrown at and hit him. When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Currently not in the Warehouse. *'Ivan Pavlov's Bell:' Follow attached link. J *'J.M.W. Turner's Painting of Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway:' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'Jack Duncan's Spur:' A boot spur formerly worn by John "Jack" Riley Duncan, one of the most successful bounty hunters in New Mexico. Has tracking powers, although as a side effect horses will be afraid of the spur's user for a couple of days. *'Jack the Ripper's Lantern:' Follow attached link. *'Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt:' Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location unknown. *'James Abbott McNeill Whistler's Painting of ''Whistler's Mother:' Mentioned but never seen. Effect unknown. *'James Braid's Chair:' ''Follow attached link. *'James MacPherson's replicate Reading Glasses:' An improvement on the original (made by Timothy Leary), as these glasses do not impede free will. MacPherson used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. *'Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass:' Mentioned repeatedly as the favorite artifact of Eddie McClintock. Transports user to any concert that has ever happened. McClintock jokingly said at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 that the negative effect is having to chug a bottle of Jack Daniel's after each concert. *'Janus Coin:' Follow attached link. *'Jappa Needles:' Can be used in conjunction with Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. It has been noted that it could redirect energy or physical mass, but only if it were originally still. *'Jimi Hendrix's Guitars:' Follow attached link. *'Johann Maelzel's Metronome:' Follow attached link. *'John A. Macready's Sunglasses:' Follow attached link. *'John Brown's Body:' Effect(s) unknown. Resides in the Civil War wing. *'John Dillinger's Pistol:' A Colt .45 that turns on its owner, a reference to the belief that notorious bank robber John Dillinger was killed with his own gun, taken from him in an ambush. Currently not in the Warehouse. *'John Keats' Grecian Urn:' Effect(s) unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. *'John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip:' Mentioned as having seductive powers; Artie stated it drove the ladies crazy. *'John Holmes' Pump:' Used to increase one's "size," apparently on aisle 42-B. Mentioned by Eddie jokingly with Joanne in an interview.Eddie & Joanne Exclusive Interview *'John McEnroe's Tennis Racket:' Implied to cause aggressive and violent behavior. Lenna joked that the artifact should be kept away from Bobby Jones's Golf Clubs. *'John Wilkes Booth's Boot: 'Follow attached link. *'Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot:' A battered tin pot that once belonged to John Chapman. This vessel is filled with an infinite amount of apple cider. Activates when someone brings the pot to their lips, and if left on its side it will continuously pour out apple cider. *'Johnny Weissmuller's Original Loincloth:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned by Artie. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Joseph Goebbel's Radio:' An artifact implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion:' Follow attached link. *'Joshua's Trumpet:' Follow attached link.3...2...1 *'Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere:' Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by Artie while he was under the influence of the astrolabe. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effects unknown. *'Jubilee Grand Poker Chip:' Follow attached link.Duped *'Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet:' Follow attached link.Love Sick K *'King George III's Crown:' Was the inspiration for the Mad Hatter and his hat in Alice in Wonderland. Causes madness in the wearer. Mentioned by Claudia while they were looking for a way to reimprison Alice. *'King Kamehameha's Tiki Idol:' Follow attached link. *'King Midas' Scepter:' A 'get rich quick' artifact. Mentioned by Myka in Warehouse 13 tie-in comic book #1. Artie stated it is in the Warehouse. *'King Tut's Key:' The key to the young Pharaoh Tutankhamen's tomb. Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. L *'Lady Liberty Lighter:' Cigarette lighter played with by Pete. Does not light the lighter, but instead ignites the torch held by the Statue of Liberty.TV Promo *'Laurence Shirley's Noose:' The noose slips itself around the target's neck and suspends them in the air, strangling them. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. *'Laser Wand/Gun:' Effect(s) and origin unknown. Artie and Claudia used it to "fix the fish". *'Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting:' Follow attached link. *'Leg Lamp:' Follow attached link. *'Lenape Cave Artifacts:' Follow attached link. *'Lenape Tribe's Cloak:' Follow attached link. *'Leonard Smith's TV: '''Effect(s) and origin unknown, but may have been owned by Arthur Charles Miller (A.K.A Leonard Smith). The rabbit ears require adjusting at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle: Follow attached link. *'''Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine: Can be used in conjunction with half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Shown to generate its own power when spun. *'Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass:' Follow attached link. *'Lizzie Borden's Compact:' Follow attached link. *'Lloyd Loar's Mandolin:' A mandolin with the ability to rob its player of their sanity. Stored in the Dark Vault.Syfy Video blogs *'Lonely Ornaments:' The display says that those who put up the ornaments will die of loneliness on Christmas Day. Located in the Aisle of Noel. *'Lorena Bobbitt's Knife:' Originally thought to be the artifact that caused Kelly Hernandez to attack Pete. Effect(s) unknown. *'Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle: '''Effect(s) unknown. Implied to have healing abilities. Suggested by Claudia as a way to save Pete from Clara Barton's left glove. *'Lucrezia Borgia's Comb:' ''Follow attached link. *'The Lumière Brothers' Cinematograph:' The train that it projects actually becomes real, crashing into anything in its path. It also destroys the surface onto which the film was originally projected, as this is where the train manifests. The train flickers and disappears shortly afterwards. M *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Dhoti:' Follow attached link. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Glasses:' Effect unknown. Mentioned by Artie. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Sandals:' Calms the wearer down so much their heart stops. Mentioned by Pete. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Spinning Wheel:' Effect unknown. Mentioned by Artie. *'Man Ray's Camera:' Follow attached link. *'Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane:' The triplane of The Red Baron, it can fly itself with all of the skills of its original pilot. Was modified by Artie using parts from one of Robert Goddard's experimental rockets, greatly increasing its flying speed. *'Marcus Aurelius's Sword:' This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius. It was obtained during the third iteration of the Warehouse. *'Marie Antoinette's Diamond: '''Effect(s) unknown. Stolen by the Count of St. Germain from his crypt. *'Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade:' ''Follow attached link. *'The 'Marie Celeste': ' The famous ghost ship resides in the Warehouse's aisle Jefferson-Thirty-Three. Mentioned in tie-in comic book issue #3. *'Marie Laveau's Crucifix:' Mentioned but not seen; has properties that cause living death. *'Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll:' Possible artifact mentioned by Claudia. Effect(s) unknown, but implied to have living death properties. *'Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush:' Follow attached link. *'Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit Ears:' Effect(s) unknown, implied to be able to clear up a picture. Mentioned but not seen in tie-in comic book issue #3. Found inside Claudia's travel bag. *'Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife:' Follow attached link. *'Mary, Queen of Scots' Croquet Mallet:' Mentioned offhandedly by Pete to FBI Agent Belinski, stating that it was made from a petrified narwhal tusk and never lost a game. Unconfirmed to be an artifact. *'Mata Hari's Stockings:' Follow attached link. *'Mathew Brady's Shoes: '''Causes wearer's bladder to fill, making them feel like they have to "go". Belonged to the Civil War photographer, who said "A spirit in his feet told him to go". *'Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron:' ''Follow attatched link. *'Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope:' Follow attached link. *'Mayan Calendar:' If not properly handled will result in one's "clock" being "stopped," though the exact nature of that affliction is currently unknown. When asked whether the artifact killed the two agents that last encountered a Mayan Calendar, Artie merely replied "...they'll wish it had in about a hundred years or so." To keep this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. *'Mehmed II's Silken Cord:' The silk cord Mehmed II used to commit fratricide. Any contact with the cord, even briefly, causes intene rage towards siblings, eventually leading to attempted murder. The eyes of the affected glow green when they feel envy. Cutting the cord negates the effects, as it cannot be neutralised. *'Memory Paper from Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press:' Can become an exact replica of anything. Artie used this in conjunction with a miniature camera to replicate the Stormy Night painting. *'Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan:' Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by Artie while under the influence of the astrolabe, attributed to Brother Adrian. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *'Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill:' Follow attached link.Grand Designs *'Miles Davis' First Trumpet:' A trumpet that can hypnotize large groups at once when played. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. *'Minoan Trident:' Follow attached link.Reset *'Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes:' Follow attached link. *'Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves:' Follow attached link. N *'Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin: 'Follow attached link. *'Natinim Wooden Wedding Ring:' Follow attached link. *'Nero's Lyre:' When played flames appear: power discovered in tie-in comic book issue #5. It was acquired during the time of Warehouse 3 and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page Speculated to have been the artifact causing people to rust away, but later discounted. According to Artie, playing "Sack of Ilium" burns the user's face off. *'Nisqually Totem Pole:' Made up of a puma, a thunderbird and a bear. It came to life in 1848 and massacred a frontier settlement in retaliation for the death of its tribe at the hands of white prospectors. It attacks the nearest populated area if revived. *'Norge Porthole:' Follow attached link. *'Norse Hammer:' A hammer stored in the Warehouse. Based on Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor. The hammer increases muscular power to god-like proportions and induces delusions of righteousness in the user. O *'Oaxaca Piñata:' Effect(s) unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. *'Original Can of Worms:' Stored in the Warehouse in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. *'Original Grapes of Wrath:' Effect(s) unknown. Resides in the Civil War wing. *'Original Mistletoe:' Very strong. Anyone who walks under it kisses the first person they see. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office, but caused Artie to kiss Joshua. *'The "Original" Original Ray's Pizza:' When Pete made a comment about going to Original Ray's Pizza, Artie mentioned that the real Original Ray's Pizza was stored in the Warehouse, but refused to say where. Effect(s) unknown. *'Original Plans For The Taj Mahal:' Effect unknown. Stored in the Warehouse. *'Original Ten Books of Plato:' A set of stone tablets seen by Myka in Warehouse 2. In Warehouse 13, along with the other surviving contents of Warehouse 2. *'Ozzy Osbourne's Amp:' Effect(s) unknown. Never seen in show, but Allison Scagliotti mentioned it is an artifact during and interview on The Nerdist podcast. P *'P.T. Barnum's Hat: ' Effect(s) unknown; implied to be circus-related. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #4. *'P.T Barnum's Top:' Follow attached link. *'Pandora's Box:' Follow attached link. *'Paul Bunyan's Axe:' Mentioned as being in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown; implied to be growth-related. *'Paul Revere's Lantern:' Lights up whenever the United States of America is in danger. *'Paul Tibbets's Binoculars:' Follow attached link.Shadows *'Pearl of Wisdom:' Follow attached link. *'Pencil Sharpener: '''Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Artie while looking for Claudia. Implied to activate when moved, as it was "reassuringly inert". *'Peppermill:' An oversized peppermill. Has the power to disintegrate solid matter. *'Persian Rug:' An artifact that, when exposed to friction, generates a massive amount of static electricity. Seen when Artie used it to magnetize a truck antenna while trying to rescue Claudia. *'Peter Heinlen's Nuremberg Egg:' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120627135042/warehouse13/images/a/a2/ComicBook.png One of the first pocket watches invented by the 15th Century German clockmaker, it is able to create an electric shock, capable of frying electrical equipment and knocking humans unconscious. Appeared in tie-in comic book issue #4. *'Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device:' ''Follow attached link. *'Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Camera:' Follow attached link. *'Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector:' Follow attached link. *'Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush:' Follow attached link. *'The Phoenix:' Follow attached link. *'Piece of The Berlin Wall:' When thrown on the ground while saying Ich bin ein Berliner it will form a replica of the Berlin Wall around its target. *'Piece of Halley's Comet:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Pied Piper's Flute:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's easel:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Painting of ''Two Girls Playing the Piano:' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'Pliny the Elder's Scroll:' ''Follow attached link. *'Pneumatic Tube and Capsule:' Users can speak into the capsule then drop it into the tube to be transported to the recipient. The recipient can then open the capsule up and listen to the user's message. It was broken, but Claudia fixed it. In the Warehouse 13 comic book it was indicated that Artie has a tendency to yell his message into it. *'Porcelain Doll:' An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Prehistoric Plant Pollen:' This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker. *'Primo Levi's Scarf: '''The user gains deep insight and intelligence, and may be inspired into bouts of writing and intense though provocation. It also makes the user prone to extreme dizzy spells and dangerous falls. Artie snagged it in Turin in 1987 and it was stolen from the Warehouse in 2012 by him while he was under the effects of the astrolabe. It was retrieved by Steve and Artie, who put it back in the Warehouse. *'Primordial Tar:' ''Follow attached link. *'Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet: '''Presumably can fly. Requires vacumming at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Procrustean Bed:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned by Artie. Currently in the Warehouse. *'Pulley Block from the Mary Celeste:' ''Follow attached link. *'Purple Umbrella:' Effect(s) unknown. As explained in a podcast by director and cast, this is the umbrella weapon of the Penguin, a Batman villain. *'Pyramid:' Was seen by Steve when Claudia and Artie were looking for the cause of the electrical storm. Effect unknown. Is near the Ancient Archives. Within the pyramid is the Anubis Shrine, which provided seismic force to power the original Warehouse 13. It is located within the pyramid and harnesses the vibrations of green molderite crystals. In order to function properly, the crystals must be carefully balanced; if not, it will cause massive earthquakes. Q *'Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake:' Slice from the cake served at the wedding of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. Reportedly has the power to render almost anyone less than amused. *'Qing Dynasty Vase:' Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by Artie under the influence of the astrolabe. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *'Qin Shi Huang's Mallet:' Follow attached link. R *'Railroad Spike:' Smoke fills the lungs of the person(s) in contact with it, suffocating the victim. Obtained by Warehouse Agents Pete and Myka. *'Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in behind-the-scenes tour. *'RC Racing Car: '''When activated, it controls it's own speed and direction. Induces wandering into dangerous situations *'The Real Rosetta Stone:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Red Herrings:' Seen in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. Pete joked that "that case must have been hard to solve!" *'Red Rose:' In the Dark Vault. Noted to be poisonous; other effects are unknown. *'Red Velvet Swing:' Effect(s) unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. wearing the Remati Shackle.]] *'Remati Shackle:' ''Follow attached link. *'Rembrandt's Frame:' Rembrandt, master frame-maker, carved it from acacia wood, asscociated with the goddess Iusaaset or the Tree of Life. A painting placed in the frame becomes a sort of prison; looking at it without proper protection will draw the viewer into the canvas. It is said that this is why some of Rembrandt's paintings looked so lifelike. Removing the painting from the frame will reverse the process, with each prisoner being released in the reverse order they were trapped. *'Rheticus' Compass:' Follow attached link. *'Rheticus' other items:' Effect(s) unknown. However, Pete found a use for them as they helped him locate missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments. *'Rhodes Bowl:' Follow attached link. *'Ricardo Setaro's Radio: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires a static drain at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe:' ''Follow attached link. *'Richard the Lion-Hearted's Armour: '''Effect unknown. Was blasted apart by the lightning storm caused by the Statues of Zeus and Hera. *'Richard Nixon's Shoes:' Although Pete suggested that they allow the wearer to lie without being detected in an attempt to counteract Steve Jinks' ability, the display only has the warning that they cause deep paranoia in the wearer leading to illegal and secretive activities of sabotage. *'Riverton Maximum Security Prison and Quartz Cross:' ''Follow attached link. *'Robert Goddard's Experimental Rockets:' Follow attached link. *'Robot Matchbox:' A Robot brand wooden matchbox depicting a robot with the word 'robot' below the picture. Heats objects to a degree where they will melt. When in use, the matchbox glows and the robot's picture moves. Part of Artie's emergenecy travel kit, used to melt what he thought was John "Jack" Riley Duncan's boot spur. *'Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends:' Follow attached link. *'Rod of Asclepius:' Apparently has the power to heal, but the snake coiled around it comes to life and snaps at anyone trying to touch the artifact. Seen by Pete in Warehouse 2. Currently located in Warehouse 13 near Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife and the Invincibility Raincoat. *'Roman Coins:' Roman coins that produce an electromagnetic field when a current is run through them, with heads for attraction and tails for repulsion. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #3. *'Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider: '''Effect(s) unknown, but its badge requires polishing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans:' Effect(s) unknown. Considered by Artie as he was trying to figure out a way to fight the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer:' Breaks down genetic codes and projects it as alphanumeric genetic code. Inspired the works of Watson and Crick. *'Roseland Ballroom Marquee: Effect(s) unknown. The light-bulbs need to be checked at regular intervals to keep the artifacts 'happy'. *'''Rosemary's Baby Carriage: Seen in a behind-the-scenes video. Effect(s) unknown. *'Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection:' A 'trapping' artifact. Effect(s) unknown. In the "Traps" aisle of the Warehouse. *'Rubiks Cube:' Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Effect(s) unknown. *'Ruby Slippers:' In the Dark Vault. When near them, a high-pitched cackling voice is heard. They were also shown clicking themselves three times. Other effect(s) unknown. *'Rudolph's Nose:' Follow attached link. *'Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette:' Casually mentioned by Artie as having seduction properties. *'Rumplestiltskin:' Claudia and Fargo hide inside its crate. However, they quickly jump out and hold the crate shut when an eerie moan is heard from inside. Fargo asks if it is the original but is cut off by Claudia, who tells him that mentioning its name will only make things worse. In the 13.1 podcast/commentary it was mentioned that this artifact is supposed to be Rumplestiltskin. S *'Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki:' Provides wearer with no fear of death. *'Sacred Papyri of Seleucia:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Sad Clown Painting:' Makes shadowy afterimages float from the painting. Malicious effect(s) unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Salinger Inventory Scanner:' This scanner was mentioned but never seen; if an artifact is AWOL from the Warehouse, this 'SIS' can find it. However, it cannot detect artifacts, or even parts of bifurcated artifacts, which have never been housed in the Warehouse. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual. *'Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan:' Follow attached link. *'Samson's Jawbone:' The jawbone of a donkey used by the biblical Samson to slaughter Philistines. This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *'Sands of Iwo Jima:' Possible artifact mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out an artifact causing deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unknown, though it was implied it had something to do with turning a person into sand. *'Scarab of Imhotep:' Follow attached link. *The Schlage: Follow attached link. *'Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case:' Follow attached link. *'The Seventy-Six Trombones: '''Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Artie while running away from part of the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria:' ''Follow attached link. *'Shirō Ishii's Medal:' Follow attached link. *'Shrunken Head:' Reanimated by blood; formerly located on the shelf beneath Elizabeth Bathory's bathtub. Now irreparably damaged by chewing on an electrical wire. *'Sigmund Freud's Cigar:' Leena merely said "You don't want to know" when Claudia asked what it did. Effects unknown. *'Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock: 'Follow attached link. *'Silver Bracelet:' Follow attached link. *'Soccer Ball: '''The handler of the ball develops extreme skill at forming offensive plans and scoring goals. *'Souvenir Ashtray: Effct(s) unknown. Seen by Artie while looking for Claudia. Implied to activate when moved, as it was "reassuringly inert". *'''Spartacus' Retarius: When the net is thrown over someone, the person in the net turns to stone. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. In the "Traps" aisle of the Warehouse. *'Spartan Armor:' Said to be imbued with the Spartans' strength and defiance, but was destroyed in a museum explosion in 2005. At least one shard of shrapnel survived and retained its abilities. The wearer gains the superhuman strength and determination of the Spartan army, manifested as armor covering the body. However, anyone who comes into skin contact with the wearer develops a rust-like infection that slowly corrodes the body. The shard could not be retrieved, as it was lodged near the heart of a survivor of the museum explosion. However, the piece was neutralized by Myka by introducing neutralizer goo into the survivor's bloodstream. *'Spine of the Saracen:' Follow attached link. *'Stage Door from the CBGB's:' An artifact mentioned by Allison Scagliotti as one she would like to see on the show. "Once you go in, you can't get out. You're stuck in 1977." *'Standing Mirrors:' Can be used in conjunction with Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. *'Statues of Castor and Pollux: ' Effect(s) unknown, though they require reversing at regular intervals to keep them 'happy'. *'Statues of Zeus and Hera:' Follow attached link. *'Steve McQueen's Motorcycle:' Effect(s) unknown. Apparently fun to ride, as Claudia asks to ride it around the Warehouse as a reward for finding a case. *'Sticky String:' As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky and elastic. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own, as it actively tried to entangle others. The container says hours of fun for the whole family, but Claudia thinks it's not even minutes when she and Myka get stuck in it. *'Stone from Stonehenge:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Strings from Stradivarius Workshop:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Studio 54 Disco Ball: 'Follow attached link. *'Swiss Miss Mug:' Claudia has a "Swiss Miss-hap" that causes her to be able to make a marshmallow-flavored blizzard in a cup. *'Swordfish:' A large stuffed swordfish mounted as a trophy; has a "freakishly sharp beak." Labelled as "the One That Got Away." Almost impaled Claudia when she accidentally knocked it over. *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter:' Follow attached link. T *'Tanto Blades: '''A set of three blades that seem to be sharp enough to split an object by touching it, seen when Artie accidently dropped one on their display monitor, splitting it cleanly in two. Requires someone to 'redistribute their energy weight' at regular intervals to keep them 'happy'. *'Telegraph from Oman:' ''Follow attached link. *'Tesla Gun:' Follow attached link. *'Tesla Rifle:' Follow attached link. *'Tesla Targeting Coil:' A modified Tesla coil in the Warehouse used for target practice with Tesla Guns. It shocks those that touch it while still activated. *'Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach:' Follow attached link. *'Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder:' Suggested by Myka as a possible artifact at one point. Effect(s) unknown. *'Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang:' From the notorious 19th century serial killer. Once thrown, this boomerang will continue to circle until it is either caught or the intended target is maimed or killed. *'Threshold of Limentinus:' A wooden plank with words engaved on the front. Creates an entrance when the threshold is placed at the base of any wall. This is the artifact that Artie believed Brother Adrian was using to continuously break into the Warehouse with until he was revealed to be a hallucination. First thought to be a piece of The Argo by Claudia. *'Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses:' Follow attached link. *'Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va:' The master can negate delusions, hallucinations, or trances through the use of rhythmic output. *'Tomahawk Reflex Hammer:' Follow attached link. *'Tomas de Torquemada's Chain:' Follow attached link. *'Torch of Thanatos:' Mentioned by Claudia. Ability has something to do with the living dead. Is currently in Warehouse. *'Torch of Torquemada:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Training Flight 22:' Salvaged from the Bermuda Triangle. However, according to Artie, the "Triangle's been trying to pull it back ever since." A reference to Flight 19. *'The Trojan Horse:' Effect(s) unknown: in quarantine zone. *'Tuning Fork:' When its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head, their hearing will be restored. The person having to have their eyes closed when it is used is apparently a safety measure. Part of Artie's traveling emergency kit. *'Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose:' The artificial metal nose of Tycho Brahe, forged from gold, silver, and copper; effect(s) unknown. Called his "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan. Currently in the Warehouse. U *'Ulysses S. Grant's Flask:' Follow attached link. *'Underwater Breathing Mask:' Unknown origin. Artie and Claudia apparently used this breathing mask and a straw hat while 'Fixing the Fish.' *'Unnamed Wooden Box:' Found by Pete in the Warehouse for Artie; tag states that it reduces shyness. *'U.S.M.C. Lighter:' Can suck the souls of any living creature when flicked open. Owned by a character in the comic "City of Ghouls". Collected by Pete, Artie, and Claudia. *'USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer:' Follow attached link. V *'Venus de Milo's Arms:' The missing arms of the Venus de Milo statue; effect(s) unknown. *'[[Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night|Vincent van Gogh's ''Stormy Night]]:' ''Follow attached link. *'Vincent Van Gogh's Ear:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Artie while running away from part of the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Vyasa's Jade Elephant:' Follow attached link. W *'W. C. Field's Juggling Balls:' Follow attached link. *'Walt Disney's Paintbrush:' According to the label: "Brush animates directly from painter's imagination." Anything painted by the brush becomes 3D, appears to be alive, and looks and behaves in a cartoonish fashion. Used by Pete to paint his shoes, which quickly ran away. *'Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe:' Suggested as possibly the pipe kept by Jamie. Leena describes it as giving the user the ability to "travel through small bod--" before she is cut off by Artie, saying he bagged it in the 80's. *'Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cuff Links:' Follow attached link. *'Warehouse 13 Diorama:' Created by Nikola Tesla, M.C. Escher, and Thomas Edison. Causes the entire Warehouse and everyone inside to turn into a diorama version of the original Warehouse 13. The first Warehouse 13 burned down many years ago, but the model is a representation of what the first Warehouse 13 looked like ("but more 3D," according to Artie). Accidentally triggered by Pete. *'Whistle:' Can be used to diagnose infection. Used by Warehouse doctor Vanessa Calder. *'Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair:' Effect(s) unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. *'Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster:' A device that collects orgone energy and uses it to create rain. It resides in the middle of Univille's town park. *'William Gilbets (Lodestone) Amber: '''Seen on Artie's board as a possible artifact. Implied to be able to fry people. *'William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap:' ''Follow attached link. *'William Shakespeare's Chair:' The chair that Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effect unknown. Stored in the Dark Vault.Allison's Blog *'William Shakespeare's Lost Folio:' Follow attached link. *'William Tell's Crossbow:' A bow belonging to Swiss folk-hero William Tell; anything fired from it can hit any target, no matter how far away the user is from it or what position the bow is in. Used by Artie to rescue Claudia from the effects of Volta's lab coat. Alludes to Tell's superb marksmanship and his fabled shot, in which he was forced to shoot an apple off his son Walter's head...and succeeded. *'William Tell's Rabbit Foot:' Alters probability, granting the user impossible luck. However, how that luck manifests is entirely the artifact's purview. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. *'Willem Jansz's Boomerang:' When this is thrown, it becomes razor sharp and is able to slice through anything, including trees and human necks. It also turns purple while active. It returns to the thrower, but whether this is a feature of the artifact or just a boomerang's normal function is unknown. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #4. *'Wings of Daedalus:' Follow attached link. *'Wish Granting Kettle:' Follow attached link. *'Wooden Box:' Contents unknown. Is linked to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, so the tower tilts as much as the box does.Season 2 Promo *'Wyatt Earp's Badge:' Mentioned but not seen. May have something to do with crime fighting. Y *'Yatagarasu's Feather: '''The feather of the three-legged crow that guided the Emperor Jimmu. Though it wasn't seen, it radiated an intense golden light and the sounds of crows cawing could be heard. Apparently looking at it will drive the victim insane. Is currently kept in the Dark Vault. *'Yogi Raj Bengali's Cobra Basket: When the lid is opened, smoke pours out that takes the form of a cobra for a few seconds, a reference to the tradition of cobra charming. Presumably was part of Warehouse 8's inventory, as the Steinbrooks identified Artie as a Warehouse 13 agent after he showed it to them. *'''Yule logs: Seemed to be burning for a while without affecting the nearby artifacts. Other effect(s) unknown. In the Aisle of Noel. Z *'Zeppelin:' Seen in panning shots of the Warehouse. Effect(s) and origin unknown. Also seen being burned by Walter Sykes' 'Artifact Nuclear Device'. Floating over the post-war extension. *'Zhang Heng's Seisometer: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires a good shake every once and a while to keep it 'happy'. *'Zipline:''' A large, complex zipline system that runs through the Warehouse and is used by the agents at various times to quickly access parts of the Warehouse. Indirectly causes the Warehouse to almost explode. See also *Gallery:Artifacts References Category:Warehouse 13 * Category:Warehouse equipment